Faith's Turn
by Rowena Abla
Summary: About a girl that can see the future and ends up getting into Battle School. Please reveiw
1. Run

Faith's Turn  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing it was all Orson Scott Cards idea  
  
"Get back here now."  
  
"If you run away don't even think about coming back."  
  
"You little bitch. You whore."  
  
Faith didn't seem to notice her mother screaming other things at her. She didn't care it was about time she did it. She couldn't for the life of her figure out why she stayed. She was 6 years old. But her mother didn't care; Faith knew what her mother said. Her whole life she has been told she was a screw up and an accident. When friends came over the phony act would begin and her father and mother would pretend to love their young daughter who seemed to be very talented at school. She was in the second grade because she had to skip it. Actually she should be in a higher grade but knew socially she would never be able to handle it.   
She knew who she was running to, it was teacher actually a man who worked for the government, she believed his name to be Mr. Graff but that couldn't be right the Mr. Part only because he worked for the military which was technically the government. Well he had been nice to her. Taking her out of class and teaching her more advanced things but she also resented him because it turned her into an even bigger freak show then she really was. She was a grade ahead of her friends so lost all of them, and she admitted many people liked her too; well the point was that Faith was running to him because somehow she knew he had a solution for her. It was a Friday after school and she just prayed that he was there it was only 4:30.   
She had finally reached the school. She ran in and found the office where Graff would take her for her lessons with her. She knocked on the door and it opened. She took a deep breath.  
"Hello Faith."  
"Hi."  
"You're here very late."  
"Well, look you're here for reason and I do need your help."  
"What makes you think I will go out of my way to help you?"  
"Because I wont' be coming to school anymore to any school for that matter. Whatever you're here for, you need me."  
"I don't need you."  
"Then leave and walk away or rather I will walk away you will never see me again."  
"And why is that. I refuse to go home. It isn't right and…"  
"So your running away form a situation you can't handle."  
"To be able to handle this situation I would need to be physically stronger and can't, no matter what."  
"What are you saying?"  
"I am saying things you would never imagine would happen to a 6 year old happens."  
Graff looked like he was starting to understand what was happening.  
"I don't want to go into details but the marks are there, all over me."  
"Come into my office."  
"Fine."  
Faith walked in and sat down on wooden chair. She looked at Graff her black hair and emerald eyes meet his.  
"See." Graff started to say. "All those pointless test I have been making you do is really a test to see if you can go to a school called Battle School. It's in space. Its were talented children learn. They learn so they can one day defeat the buggers."  
"I rather call them formics. It is their scientific name."  
"Fine. You have past all tests beautifully. In gym your teacher watches you and test you. We were going to tell you in a week or so but I guess the time has come. We need your parents to sign for this…"  
"That might be a problem but I think we can be able to get over that problem."   
He just nodded  
"Then we shall go see your parents."  
"Not we you. I have vowed not to go back."  
"Then we shall not go."  
Faith looked at him her face blank but she thought. Should she go and give in. Hell no.   
"Ok."  
  
Graff walked out of the room. Faith followed and knew where they headed. As they reached the school parking lot Faith felt a power surge through her. It was like she knew what was going to happen. She knew what was going to happen when they stepped through that door of her house. What her father would do. What the outcome would be. She knew. 


	2. Home

Disclaimer: All Orson Scott Cards idea  
A/N: I am really sorry I haven't written in a really long time. Thanks for all those who reviewed. I understand some of this is probably unrealistic also. My grammar and spelling is really bad but I have to get a new word b/c our got screwed up and we don't' have a spell check on it. So sorry about that and I hope you enjoy.  
Chap 2  
Faith and Graff arrived back at her house not long after. Faith knew this would not be easy but Graff seemed confident enough. He rang her doorbell. Her mother, Rose opened it. Faith just glared at her mother as she realized that she was stoned.  
"Hello. Faith you came back." She said laughing  
"Hello Mrs...."  
"Call me Rose."  
"Rose I would like to talk to you about Faith but maybe I should discuss it with your husband." Graff said realizing that she wasn't in the right state of mind.  
"Why not me? My husband is busy and I am here so whatever it is just fucking tell me." She yelled  
"What the fuck is going on downstairs Rose?" Faith's father screamed.  
Faith grew scared as she heard her father pound down the stairs. Her heart beat rapidly and she was backing up a few steps ready to turn and run away from everything. Graff also noticed what she was doing and put his arm on her shoulder. She didn't want to remember what he did to her it was to painful and too horrible. He finally was downstairs and went to where Rose was standing.  
"Get your fucking hands off her you bastard. Only I can touch her." Her father, Charles yelled. He was drunk already.   
Graff seemed to look at Faith and only then understand everything.   
"I want to talk to you about your daughters future can we step inside."  
"Fine."  
Her mother still stood in the door way with a stupid expression on her face. Charles just pushed her out of the way and she fell to the floor but not even realizing it. Graff and Faith stepped inside.  
"So what do you want to talk about?" Charles spat  
"Mr...."  
"Charles"  
"Charles, your daughter is brilliant you must realize that but the school she is attending isn't really where she should belong but there is a school. Its called Battle School and its in space she can get the education she needs and one day help destroy the buggers."   
"I have heard of it and I also hear its in goddamned space. We don't' have that type of fucking money."  
"Its paid for and please you must consider what this will do for your daughter."  
"Don't tell me what's best for my daughter that little whore will...."  
"Daddy don't. I know what you will do please don't." Faith screamed  
Faith knew her father had a knife in his pocket and what he would do with it. In and out as fast as a snake. Graff probably wouldn't have realized what her father doing to him right away but it didn't matter because Charles was crazy when he was drunk and any normal person would never be able to predict what he would do when he was. Her father looked at her and so did Graff. Both started at her. Faith didn't say a word and held her father's gaze. She moved towards him and took the knife from his pocket and flung it at the wall. She kissed her fathers head.  
"I do not love you father, but you will let me go." She turned and left but she stopped at the doorway and looked down at her mother. Her mother glared at her with that stupid expression on her face.  
"Get up mother."  
Her mother stood.  
"Get help you both need it you twisted fucks. I'm done with both of you." Faith said in a cold tone. She took a step toward the door. She knew her dad had grabbed the knife from the wall and held it in his hands. She still walked away.  
"Bitch." Her father yelled and threw the knife right at Faith. She knew what he was going to do before he even considered doing it. She turned and grabbed the knife's handle before it hit her. Now everyone was silent and starred at her with eyes wide.  
"Let me leave and sign the form."   
Her father signed the form. She never would see them again and for that Faith was glad. 


End file.
